


The Art of Devotion

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Collars, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, when's the collar going back on?" Dean asked, his fingers trailing up Cas' slacks.<br/>"Whenever you want. You tell me when you're ready," Castiel replied. Dean smirked, nuzzling into Castiel.<br/>"I would say I'm just about ready to see you put that collar back on me," Dean whispered, looking up towards Castiel. Castiel slid his hand up to Dean's neck, right where the collar would sit.<br/>"Is that so?" Dean nodded. "Safeword?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> The is a sequel to the fic, ['The Art of Submission,'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4111036) so if you wanna read that first this fic might make more sense :) And there is also a link to the follow up of this fic in the end notes!

After they both ate lunch, Cas brought Dean over to the couch, cuddling up with him. Castiel drew soft circles in Dean's skin with his fingers, his hands coming up to play with his hair. The whole time Dean relaxed, enjoying the feeling of safety that washed over him. Castiel was very gentle with him, making sure that everything they had already done was okay with him and that he had enjoyed it too. "You were fine with it, you know, going out in public, me fucking you against the sink, getting spanked, that was all okay, right?" Castiel whispered, circling a tuft of Dean's hair. Dean turned his head, smiling over at him.

"Yes Cas, it was fine. I loved every minute of it," he answered honestly. "How about you, huh? How are you doing?" he asked, his fingers interlacing Castiel's.

"Well, I'm definitely enjoying seeing how compliant you are for me, but I guess I'm just nervous that you're gonna, you know, not like the stuff that we do or you're gonna get hurt. You mean a lot to me Dean," he admitted. Dean turned so he could face Cas.

"Cas, I trust you, I trust you with my life. And I love you. You gotta trust yourself, you've gotta make sure you feel right about what you're doing, and that you feel confident. And I've gotta let myself go, and follow your lead. And I'll do that with trust. It's a two way street," Dean encouraged. Castiel smiled, nodding. Dean was right. Cas had had so many doubts about this whole entire thing because he hadn't done it in a while and he hadn't actually done this kind of thing with someone whom he loved, really loved. And love changes the game. But Dean was right, he needed to trust not only himself, but Dean also.

"You should be a motivational speaker, you know that?" he teased, ruffling Dean's hair. Dean chuckled.

"Shut up," he grumbled, leaning in towards Cas. The two sat for a while longer, joking and talking, snuggling up close to one another. "So, when's the collar going back on?" Dean asked, his fingers trailing up Cas' slacks.

"Whenever you want. You tell me when you're ready," Castiel replied. Dean smirked, nuzzling into Castiel.

"I would say I'm just about ready to see you put that collar back on me," Dean whispered, looking up towards Castiel. Castiel slid his hand up to Dean's neck, right where the collar would sit.

"Is that so?" Dean nodded. "Safeword?"

"Caterpillar."

"Butterfly. Use the word yellow if you wanna slow down or discuss something, and remember, two fingers up as the physical safeword," Castiel said, Dean nodding eagerly in response. "Alright, kneel down over there for me," he directed. Dean got up, discarding the warmth of the fluffy blanket, kneeling in front of the coffee table once again. Castiel stood, the air of control and power clouding over him, making Dean's heart beat a bit faster. He took the collar from where it sat on the coffee table, bringing it to Dean's neck, the leather brushing his skin. Castiel pulled back, looking down at him. "Have you remembered the rules, or shall I repeat them? You may answer."

"No Master, I can remember them." Castiel smiled softly.

"Good boy. Follow me upstairs," Castiel ordered, Dean rising to follow him to the bedroom. "Go sit on the bed baby, ass in the air like earlier. I'm gonna take that vibrator out. I've got other plans for that sweet ass of yours," he said with a small grin. Dean followed his orders, anticipation rushing through him. He felt the bed dip, Castiel crawling up behind him. Dean heard the click of an opening bottle before one finger was pressed against his rim, coaxing him to relax. Dean dared make any noise as one finger pressed into him, joining the vibrator. After a moment there was a second finger, slipping out the vibrator. "Good boy," Castiel said, setting it aside. "You can sit back now," he said. Dean sat, looking over at Cas. "Now, we're gonna do one of your favorite things," Castiel began. 

Dean immediately went over the things that he loved doing to Cas, or things that Cas would do to him. "Body worship," he told him. Dean beamed up at him. Castiel was right, body worship was one of his favorite things. Castiel had brought it up in the past, and Dean had been eager to try it. He loved Castiel's body so much, the thought and ability to go over nearly every inch of it made him heat up all over. Dean and Castiel had both agreed that it wasn't an act of conceit, it was something both of them throughly enjoyed. It was more a reward than a punishment, something that brought them closer together. "All the normal rules apply, but you can't try and get me to come. You can touch me and you can suck me, but no orgasms, alright?" Dean nodded. "You will follow exactly as I say, is that clear? You may speak."

"Yes Master." 

"Good. Now come over here and help me undress," Castiel said, loosening his tie and placing it aside. Dean eagerly complied, tending to the buttons on Castiel's shirt before unbuckling his belt. Castiel shrugged off his shirt, watching as Dean slid off his pants and then his boxers. He laid back on the bed, carefully looking to find Dean's expression. Dean straddled Castiel with his permission, so pleased to have Cas in front of him like that, all laid out. His body was made of pale planes, smooth skin that was always soft to the touch. And his face was beautiful, almost a marble sculpture. His cheekbones were defined, burning blue eyes set above them, one that were now hooded with lust and desire. And his lips were pink, always begging to be kissed, full and gorgeous, matching all his features. Of course Dean loved Castiel no matter how he looked, but his body was definitely a plus to their relationship. Dean began with a kiss, not a passionate one but simply a soft one, one of recognition. He smiled at Castiel who smiled back. 

His fingers came up to brush lightly against Castiel's cheek, a thumb finding its way to Cas' lip, sliding across it. His other hand found Castiel's hair, carding through it, tugging softly, straightening out stray wisps of hair that stuck out. Dean wanted so badly to tell Castiel how beautiful he was, how much he truly loved him, but he knew he hadn't been given permission to talk and he didn't want to ruin the beauty, the silence of the moment. The air was comfortable, the breathing of each of them slightly faster than usual, making a light charge of energy run through the air. Dean continued on, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's Adam's apple, his thumb brushing over the hollow of his throat. His hands slid up Castiel's right arm, smoothing over the defined muscle there, the unblemished skin, all the way to his hand. 

Dean took Castiel's hand in his own, caressing it softly before kissing each knuckle, then laying his arm back down on the bed. He shifted over to Cas' other arm, doing the same, kissing each knuckle, letting his fingertips brush over his shoulders. Dean smoothed a finger around each collarbone, admiring the way that Cas was built, the way he looked like marble figure, lines and indents bringing him together. He moved downwards, bringing his tongue over each nipple, sucking until Castiel was shuddering, soft moans falling from his lips before Dean did the same with the other. He smoothed over his chest, his hands trailing delicately over his skin, moving downwards to his abdomen. He curled his hands lightly over his hips, passing his thumbs over each hipbone that jutted out like a little hill, curving down towards his navel where Dean flicked his tongue before teething softly on his hipbones. He sucked and bit, kissing each one after he was done, pleased to hear Castiel's breathing speeding up underneath him. 

He slid further down his body, his cock hard and leaking presented between the hollows of his hips. Dean swiped his thumb over it, collecting the precome that sat there, sucking it into his mouth. Castiel shivered, his hands going up to run through Dean's hair. Dean bent down, licking a long stripe on the underside of his cock before taking the head into his mouth, suckling hard, flicking his tongue in the slit before pulling off. He didn't stop touching Castiel though, his hands moved downwards stroking over his balls, cupping them in his hands before moving one finger back, circling his entrance. Slowly, he took his hands away, running them over the muscle of Castiel's thigh until he reached his kneecaps, placing a gentle kiss on each one. He went down over Castiel's shins, feeling the muscle of his calfs beneath them. He reached his feet, giving each one a little massage, catching Castiel's content smile from afar. He stayed for a few minutes, stroking and kissing as Castiel let out soft moans and groans and the occasional praise and encouragement which made Dean content, feeling the bond between them strengthening, the happiness flowing both ways. 

After a while Castiel spoke up. "You can stop now baby," he said, pulling Dean closer to him, stroking his cheek fondly. "You did such a good job, such a good boy for me," he said softly, turning their position so that Castiel was straddling Dean. Dean watched as Castiel moved to grab a bottle of lube. "Spread your legs for me baby," Castiel said, popping open the bottle of lube. Dean braced himself, biting his lip to make sure that no noises escaped. Castiel warmed the lube on his fingers before pressing one slick finger past Dean's entrance. His other hand stroked softly over Dean's thigh while his finger thrust in and out. 

Castiel looked down at Dean, who was biting his lip with his eyes closed, the red collar pronounced against his tan skin, the sight making his dick harden only more. "You look so good like this baby," he said, a second finger slipping in to join his first. "So quiet and sweet, perfect," he whispered, Dean smiling softly up at Castiel. Castiel pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, nipping at his soft skin. He could tell he had hit Dean's prostate by the way his fists tightened on the sheets, his head thrown back on to the pillows. Castiel kept at it, happy that Dean hadn't made any noise, even when he added a third finger. Dean couldn't help but roll his hips downwards. Castiel was purposely taking longer than usual and it was driving Dean mad. Castiel noticed as Dean started rolling his hips down onto his fingers and smirked a little. Technically, he could've punished Dean for it, but he decided he didn't mind the sight. "Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers," he said, his other hand still brushing against Dean's thigh. "You must be real eager for my cock, huh baby? You can tell me."

"Yes Master, yes I, oh God, want you inside me," Dean groaned out, his dick hard and leaking already. Castiel's fingers stilled momentarily whilst he grabbed a condom and lube. He pulled his fingers out, Dean watching intently as he slipped on the condom, coating his dick with lube. He looked up, his gaze catching Dean's. Castiel crawled upwards to drape himself over Dean.

"Good," he said, flipping them over once again so Dean was on top. "Now ride me. And you can make noise," he told Dean who eagerly complied, slipping onto Castiel's dick in one fluid motion. He allowed himself a moment to adjust before rolling his hips down once. After another roll, Castiel spoke up. "Harder baby, wanna see you slam yourself down on my cock," he demanded, clutching Dean's thighs. Dean responded with an even harsher roll of his hips, moving them in little circles, making Castiel moan beneath him. He picked up his rhythm, his hips thrusting downwards harder and harder each time, his dick bouncing against Castiel's stomach. He angled the thrusts just so each one was rubbing against his prostate, his whole body thrumming with pleasure. "Just like that baby, just like that, you look so gorgeous up there on my cock," Castiel groaned from underneath him, his hands searching for any piece of Dean's sweaty, hot skin he could find. Dean's hands fumbled, falling all over Castiel's stomach, clutching at his sides as he moaned back a response.

"Fuck, feels so good, so good Master," he groaned, his breath harsh, his heartbeat even faster. 

Castiel could feel himself getting close to the edge of orgasm, the sight of Dean panting and thrusting himself down on him making his body heat up even more. He could tell Dean was close too, he had seen him come enough times to know the tell tale signs. Right as the cresting wave of pleasure threatened to push Cas over the edge, his breath catching, his toes curling, he looked up at Dean.

"Baby, look at me baby," he said breathlessly, meeting Dean's lust filled eyes. "Come, come for me," he commanded. Dean doubted he could come on command, but then his body was harmonizing with Castiel's, his muscles tensing as a white hot burst of pleasure washed through him, his hands clutching Castiel's sides as he moaned a loud shout, come spilling over Castiel's stomach and chest. Dean could tell that Castiel had come too, his eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted in a silent moan, hands still grasping at the sheets. 

Dean took a breath, slipping off of him and rolling onto the bed next to him. Castiel took the condom off, tossing it aside into the wastebasket. He looked over at Dean who was still panting. "Clean it up," he said simply, nodding to his chest. Dean crawled back over to him, tongue flicking out to gather the come he had spilt. He swallowed it all up, sucking soft kisses into Cas' stomach before sitting back, looking at him expectantly. Castiel sat up, pulling Dean into his lap once again. "God, you're so beautiful, so good for me baby," he whispered, stroking a hand through Dean's hair. Dean smiled, nuzzling closer to Castiel. "Did you like that, huh? You can answer."

"Yes Master, I liked it very much," he said shyly, holding Cas' gaze. Castiel leaned in to offer him a kiss, his hand cupping the side of Dean's face. 

"We're gonna take a little break now sweetheart, you're gonna keep that collar on for me, but we're gonna rest a little while. I have something else planned for you," he whispered, his hand still smoothing through Dean's hair. Dean's stomach flipped in curiosity. This day was just one surprise after another.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! So [this fic over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4144296) finishes off the day Dean spends as Cas' sub, then I have a few more tricks up my sleeve :3 Hope you liked it, thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
